Big Jerk?
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: Satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui; aku membenci Aomine Daiki. Alasan? Tidak begitu spesifik. Dia berubah menjadi minus dihadapan ku. Wajahnya pun ngeselin, ingin rasanya membuat beberapa benjolan untuknya. Logatnya, ugh. Jangan membuatku untuk mengingatnya. Intinya adalah, Aomine Daiki is a big jerk. Oneshot. Warn inside. Mind to review?


Satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui; aku membenci Aomine Daiki.

Alasan? Tidak begitu spesifik. Dia berubah menjadi _minus_ dihadapan ku. Wajahnya pun _ngeselin_ , ingin rasanya membuat beberapa benjolan untuknya. Logatnya, _ugh_. Jangan membuatku untuk mengingatnya. Intinya adalah, Aomine Daiki _is a big jerk_.

Tambahan, menghina Aomine mengenai kulit gosongnya membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak selama seminggu semenjak mengenalnya.

Meski aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan "Aku membencimu! Aomine Daiki! Kau, dan segalanya mengenaimu!" dia tetap tidak bergeming, tampak tak peduli. Dan terus masuk lebih dalam. _Uh,_ masuk ke kehidupanku. Jangan berfikir yang lain. Hal tersebut membuatku semakin gencar untuk membuatnya—tunggu. Membuatku gencar untuk membuatnya… apa?

Bahkan akupun tak mengerti.

 _The point is; Aomine Daiki is (still) a big jerk for me._

* * *

.

.

 **Big Jerk?**

 _A_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Oneshot**_

 _ **K/n:**_ _Fic perubah suasana saia dalam mengetik :'v di tunggu komennya, kritikannya, hinaanya, ocehannya, pujiannya (kalo, aku ga ngarep di puji kok :'D) dan sekawanannya ya~ plis abaikan typo._

 _ **Warn:**_ _Alur kecepetan (efek malem :v) Typo (langganan broh :v) OOC-ness (Aomine ooc banget dah ah perasaan -_-) dan kawan-kawannya (:v)_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_ _And mind to review?_

.

.

* * *

Aku mulai mengenalnya saat sedang bermain basket sendiri, di lapangan biasa tempatku bermain.

Dia datang memasuki _court_. Aku berfikir dia hanya ingin melihatku bermain, ku abaikan. Namun saat aku mencoba _lane-up_ dan (sialnya) gagal, aku melihatnya mendengus–meremehkanku.

Sebal? Tentu saja! Apa dia merasa lebih hebat dariku? Aku menggeram.

Kuputuskan untuk mengajaknya _one on one_.

"Hoi. _One on one_ ," kulempar bola jingga kecoklatan di tanganku. Ia menangkap malas sambil mendengus (lagi). Dahiku berkedut.

"Hm, boleh saja." Rupanya dia berani juga. "Tapi kalau kalah jangan menangis seperti bayi."

Aku yakin. Jika sekarang aku menjadi karakter di anime-anime, kepalaku sudah berasap dan wajahku memerah–tanda kesal.

Sebuah ide licik terbesit dibenak ku. "Sekali _score_ menang ya."

Ia kembali mendengus (apa segitu sukanya orang ini dengan mendengus?), aku kembali kesal. "Hn."

Kami saling melempar pandangan. Pertanda; ini perang.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi barusan. _Lets see_.

Bola dilempar ke atas, ku posisikan kuda-kuda dan meloncat (aku yakin akan—pasti mendapatkan bola karena yah, lompatanku kan sangat tinggi) namun, yang terjadi selanjutnya aku tidak ingat. Kejadiannya begitu cepat.

 **Dia** memang tidak meloncat setinggi apa yang ku lakukan ( _ugh_ , padahal aku sudah yakin meloncat setinggi mungkin. Apa jangan-jangan kekuatanku dalam melompat turun ya?) tapi kecepatanya… aku _speechless_.

Sedetik kemudian, bunyi _braakk_ mengganti bunyi decitan sol karet, mengisi keheningan.

Aku. Benar-benar. _Speechless_.

"Hmph, aku menang."

 _Shit_. Apa aku baru saja mendengar suara yang begitu menggoda—apa yang kupikirkan!?

Ku dengar langkah kaki pelan—namun berat, berjalan kearahku. Aku yang terdiam ditempat, kaget.

"Kau kalah," _shit._ Suara bariton-nya cukup membuatku meneguk ludah sendiri. Begitu dalam, seakan menarik ku ke dalam lautan gelap. Menggoda, dan… seksi? Entahlah, aku tidak begitu yakin. " _bitch_."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali.

Apa dia bilang!? _Bitch_!? Aku? Kagami Taiga? Di hina oleh lelaki kulit remang-remang sebagai _bitch_!? Apa dia sedang mabuk? Ah tapi, kalau orang mabuk memangnya bisa bermain basket seperti tadi? Argh! Menyusahkan! Terlalu banyak berfikir aku bisa _overload_!

" _Naa…_ karena aku menang, aku minta nomor teleponmu dan nama."

Kembali ku kerjapkan mataku.

 _Uh_ , apa telingaku bermasalah? Dia barusan meminta nomor teleponku dan nama 'kan?

"Ba-baik…"

 _Ugh_ , aku merasa dihipnotis sekarang. Secepat kilat ku obrak-abrik isi tasku, mengambil secarik kertas, mengotorinya dengan tinta hitam. Tak lupa menggores empat akasara kanji.

Kembali ke tengah lapangan, kuberikan kertas itu kepada si kulit remang-remang.

"Hn, Kagami… Taiga?" sumpah demi apapun, aku melihatnya menyeringai. Menyeringai! Kearahku! "Aku Aomine Daiki."

Akupun teringat satu hal. Sejak kapan kita membuat taruhan; yang menang boleh meminta apapun dari yang kalah?

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, hidupku seakan berubah 180 derajat.

Katakan aku dramatis, sinetronis— _uh_ , aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ku bicarakan. Tapi ya, hidupku—rutinitasku lebih tepatnya, berubah sejak aku mengenal si kulit remang. Aomine Dakian— _ups_ , salah nama. Aomine Daiki.

Saat pulang sekolah, saat latihan klub, saat bermain basket sendiri, bakan saat aku sedang di toilet.

Selalu ada Aomine Daiki.

Entah kenapa naluriku mengatakan: jangan lengah olehnya! Dia berwajah garang— _plus_ gosong. Dan berkekuatan _panther_ lho!

Aku mendesis, melupakan pikiran bodoh.

Begitupula sekarang. Aku duduk menatap lurus orang di hadapanku. Melupakan kenyataan bahwa; gunung _cheese burger_ masih utuh di hadapanku.

"Ngapain kau disini? **Aho** mine?" ku tekankan bagian 'aho' saat bertanya padanya. Yah, dia memang _aho_ sih, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Aku sedang makan, **Baka** gami. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?"

Hn? Sejak kapan ada _french fries_ ukuran jumbo disana? Ah mungkin terututup oleh gunung _cheese burger_ ku.

Ku comot salah satu bungkus, membuka kemasannya, mengunyah sebal.

Aomine tampaknya tidak suka di hiraukan—akhir-akhir ini aku jadi mulai mengerti tabi'atnya.

"Heh, mau _one on one_ lagi 'gak?"

 _Hmph, sori ya. Aku sudah_ _ **tidak akan**_ _pernah jatuh ke ide licik mu!_

" _Suman_ , habis ini aku ada janji." Dustaku.

 _Wait_. Sebenarnya aku memang ada janji, sih. Dengan partnerku dalam tim basket, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kita akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok di apartemenku.

Kulihat dahinya mengerut, berhenti mengunyah _french fries_.

"Dengan siapa?"

Whoa, whoa. Kenapa nada bertanyanya seperti pacar-yang-sebal-mengetahui-kekasihnya-akan-pergi-dengan-lelaki-lain hah? Begitu mengintimidasi tahu!

"Teman." Aku jawab sesingkat mungkin sambil mencari cara untuk tidak diterkam _panther_.

"Siapa? Laki-laki? Perempuan? Di mana? Sampai kapan—"

"Woi!" panggilku, menyadarkannya. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Singkat, jelas, dan padat—begitu yang ku pikirkan. Habisnya, Aomine langsung (benar-benar) terdiam setelah mendengar 3 kata dariku.

 _Shappire_ —aku yakin maniknya _shappire_ —berkilat tajam.

 _Ugh_ , perasaan tak enak apa ini?

" _Souka_ , bukan urusanku 'hn?" wajahnya condong kedepan, matanya (masih) menatap intens _crimson_ -ku.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat.

"A-a-apa… ?!"

"Memang bukan urusanku 'hn?"

Ciuman pertama ku, diambil orang yang paling kubenci. Terlebih, dia **laki-laki** —

 _Duagh!_

Kepalaku terasa berat.

.

.

.

.

.

Keringat mengucur dimana-mana. Bunyi-bunyi erotis menggema disetiap pojokan.

Ah, kenapa sensasi ini terasa begitu menakjubkan? Nikmat sekali.

"Ah… anh… angh! Ao-mi-ne—annhh! A-aku…"

Aku sudah lupa diri. Makin lupa diri saat Aomine kembali menusuk kencang sebuah titik di anusku.

Nikmat sekali.

"Arggh, y-ya. Aku juga. Bersama!"

Beberapa tusukan kencang di prostat, "ANNNGHHHH!" lalu semua menjadi putih.

Cairan—ah tidak. Genangan kental berwarna putih pekat tumpah di perutku. Ah, aku merasa lubangku penuh oleh cairan.

"Ao… mine…"

Entah bagaimana ceritanya kami bisa berada di posisi ini. Aku tidak begitu memikirkannya—tidak sekarang. Kenikmatan tadi cukup menahan amarahku.

"Hn, tidur lah. Kau pasti lelah." Ia memberikan satu kecupan di dahiku.

Kecupan ringan.

"Aomine…" panggilku, dia menoleh. " _You're really are, a_ _ **big jerk**_ _._ "

Dia mendengus, senyum tipis terukir. " _Yes, I'am_."

Mataku terasa berat. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah; aku tertidur dalam dekapan protektif lengan _dim_.

Kau benar-benar _big jerk_ , Ahomine.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Kyuu's Note:**

Hei! Kyuu kembali dengan fic baru :v

gimana? endingnya gaje kan? kan? :'D

udah ya. saia ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi :'v speechless sama karya diatas :'v

gimana? perubahan besarkan? kan? :'D

yah, efek tengah malam juga sih :'v baru kelar jam 1.57 :v

:v

yowes lah. eh iya. buat yang nunggu multichap saia (KALO ADA. INGET YA SAIA GA GE-ER KOK. SAIA BILANG: KALO ADA /ditendang massa karena caps) saia lagi WB abis nih :'D jadi sabar-sabar ya~ laff u gays (ditendang lagi)

 _akhir kata,_

 ** _Mind to review?_**

 _kQ_


End file.
